Proto Man
Proto Man is a primary character in Bob and George. He is the brother of Mega Man and Roll. Debut: [http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=000404 Are you done?] "Proto Man is Mega Man's older brother and the first Light-bot. And one of the coolest characters in the comic." Backstory Proto Man was built before Mega Man and Roll, designed and created by both Dr. Wily and Dr. Light. He was created as a butler with all the other robot masters and was a personal servant to Dr. Light. Soon, he ended up leaving the laboratory as he felt he was taken for granted, and soon appeared in the Third Megaman Game to help Mega Man in his adventures. He is a primary character due to his cool exterior. Comic Life Proto Man's first appearance was reminding Mega Man about his taxes, although it is certain that robots do not pay taxes. He soon became well known and was featured in the creation comics known as The Beginning of the Story. He is known as the protector of humanity and is always coming up with plans to save the human race from harm. An example of this would be the battle against Non-alternate Mynd to save Mike from certain death. Proto Man is one of the few characters in the comic that has merged with Nate. Only Bass, Mega Man, Helmut, and Mynd have also done this (altough Mynd merged with Nate and Proto Man simultaneously). This form is called Protean, a red and yellow Napalm Man recolor that is heavily armed with missles that can regenerate thanks to Nate's demon capabilities. The Epilogue Proto Man, knowing the Cataclysm was coming, continue to train for it. Unfortunately, he was out of town when Zero was activated, and by the time he returned, it was too late: Dr. Light, Mega Man, and Roll were already killed. When Zero was stopped by Auto, Proto Man buried Zero in an abandoned mine shaft. Years later, using parts from Zero, he would change his appearance and his name to Prometheus, and befriend the reploids X and and the reformed Zero. But he blamed himself for the deaths of everyone else he knew. Or at least, that's how things would have turned out, had Zero not mentioned the Cataclysm to Dr. Wily during the last battle. Dr. Wily decided not to activate Zero in response, averting the cataclysm. But to preserve the future timeline and prevent a paradox, Proto Man, along with the others, faked his death and moved to Acapulco. It is unknown whether or not he became Prometheus in this altered timeline. Halloween Costumes * Year One: Was not wearing costume * Year Two: Zero * Year Three: Batman * Year Four: Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) * Year Five: N/A * Year Six: Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Alternate Versions * Alternate Proto Man, being opposite of Proto Man, was dumb. He stood on his shield like an idiot, wore his shield as a hat, and even got his shield stuck to the ceiling and couldn't get down because he wouldn't let go of it.